Untitled
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Ino started problems with the men she loved because of being jilted by the one who loved her back. Now she's force to behave, while planning something that could possibly rank her an A class criminal. Will someone stop her?


**I don't own Naruto.**

**I**no leveled a gaze into Sasuke's cold eyes. One of them was almost dead, though neither knew who. The Yamanaka cursed men once again. Why did she rush here to die?

Oh. Yeah. Ino remembered now. She couldn't take being hurt again, so she decided to try and bring down the one guy that she had fallen for first. Well... Her almost first. The one that hurt her first… He was the one who taught her about heartbreak. This boy here in front of her was just a replacement.

"You're a fool."

The boy who gasped out those words wasn't her sweetheart anymore. He wasn't even a boy. The Uchiha was an empty shell of his brother. A copycat. Ino told him so. Making sure he knew each point and action that made him just like Itachi.

"I might be a fool, but at least I'm not as pathetic as you."

She knew now why this pretty boy could never fall for her. He could never love her. She was too much like Itachi himself. Sakura was the copycat that became her. To Sasuke Ino was just another enemy. She was another brother who destroyed everything.

Ino was proud of it.

The two couldn't fight anymore. They had expelled all of their chakra and their weapons were too far away. If they gave up the separate ground they stood on one of them were likely to die. Since both weren't sure who was going to live they stayed put.

Ino smirked. "Hey copy cat. Itachi left on a moonlit night too. Even knocked out the girl he promised he'd marry and live the rest of his life with."

_He promised me._

Sasuke's nose scrunched up as he thought about the comment Ino made. "You. He left you. How could you love a monster like him?"

"An accusation, Sasuke?"

"It was a question and I expect you to answer it, Yamanaka."

The blonde smiled as if she was remembering, but she was really mocking the younger Uchiha, "He was just like you. Innocent until his best friend…" Ino pretended to let the rest of her words go. She enjoyed making Sasuke curious just as much as he hated it.

"Quit playing with me and tell me what happened!"

Ino smirked teasingly, "Angry much? I can't. I _promised_." It was ironic. The Yamanaka didn't promise anyone anything. Even if she did the girl would say it if she felt like it. Ino couldn't help it. _Playing_… No _toying_ with the Uchiha was too much fun.

"Ask your brother if you're so curious?"

Sasuke growled, "I'm going to kill Itachi! What makes you think I'd stop enough to ask about something that I don't care about?"

"But you do care, Sasuke!" Ino smiled playfully as she announced this cheerfully. "Inside you just want to forgive him. You'd take any easy way to it. You'll forgive Itachi for anything. After all… It's only love."

"There is no such thing as love."

Ino was quite bored with Sasuke's childish tantrum. She should have broken a few of the other guys who hurt her for a better time. The blonde turned away from the pretty boy. She was content with walking away.

"You're not going to leave me!" Sasuke lunged for her as he pulled out one last weapon from his pouch. He had been hiding it for if Ino had gotten boring to him or if she became a real threat. She didn't see it coming. It was so perfect. He would drop her off in Konoha and leave. Sasuke wanted to show that if you pissed him off you _would_ suffer.

"I'm going to tear you apart, Ino!"

The Yamanaka took this as a warning. The desperate angry tone of his voice showed both sides of him that was rarely seen together… Both the lost boy and the monster were combined. She turned around. Ino dodged the weapons full blast, though injuring her throwing arm terribly. She wouldn't be able to fight with it.

Combat went on for a few minutes. Ino faked a fall and didn't get up. She controlled her breathing until she knew Sasuke would think of her as dead. He came strolling up to her. After checking her breathing the pretty boy picked her up bridal style.

_If I have to crawl out of my grave again I'm gonna be so pissed! I'll kill him in his sleep!_

Sasuke made the semi long journey to his old hometown. He didn't really want the sweat and blood of a weak girl on him, but he figured the message was worth it.

Villagers watched the traitor bring Ino in. Lower rank ninja cowered for fear of their life and those who were equal or greater than him just watched. They understood that if they did more than watch that Sasuke would kill every weakling he could get his hands on.

They were right to assume that.

Sasuke didn't think much of the situation when he saw the people who could kill him and protect the village easily do nothing. What would be the point if he's bringing in one of their dead kunochi? The Uchiha amused himself that those fools thought that he was showing compassion for his once friend. Ha!

He threw the blonde girl on the ground in front of the Hokage's building and turned around to leave. He was much faster to get out of Konoha.

What Sasuke didn't know was that Tsunade called everyone off. She knew full well what Ibiki and Anko taught her and the Hokage could feel Ino's pulse humming through her as if it was her own.

For once she was happy that Sasuke was an insane idiot. At least they wouldn't have to worry about the girl anymore.

"Are you happy now? Your woman is back?" Tsunade's sarcastic remark didn't go very well in the room full of men, but she didn't really give a shit.

A deep male voice sighed, "She's not mine now. Ino made that clear, remember?"

The smirk came easy to the old woman. "Come on Shizune. Sakura. Let's go get the girl."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." The combined reply made Tsunade cringe, but she ignored it as the three jumped off the ledge and made their way towards the battered girl.

**XXX**

Ino was one who seemed to always be rash, so it didn't come to a surprise when she jumped into a sitting position as she awoke and gasped, "Where am I?"

Shizune looked her over patiently as Sakura yelled at her for going off by herself, "You're in the hospital, Ino. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Eh! Forehead shut it!" A pillow was produced from behind her back and thrown at the pink haired nurse, though she wasn't too happy when the girl caught it.

When the older nurse left Sakura walked to Ino and sat on the side of her bed. "What made you leave like that? You challenged Sasuke too! Do you have a death wish?"

"Yes."

A sad sigh came from the fellow girl. Sakura could say no more, so she left knowing that Ino would have to explain herself to him, but refusing to let her in on that knowledge.

The blonde gazed around the dreadful room, which she had to stay in. "I have to get out of here." Pushing herself off of the bed she took note of all her left over wounds. Ino healed what she could before snagging her clothes from the only chair. She smiled at the empty room. "Later losers!"

Ino swept by her apartment for a much needed shower, but noticed that Chouji and Hinata were there cleaning up the mess she left when she fought with him and ran. The girl didn't really want to explain why she skipped out of the hospital to the two kindest members of the rookie nine, so she turned onto another path to Shikamaru's summer house.

Shikamaru and Temari were there because of Ino's situation with running off. She said a quick hello to the couple while making her way to their shower. "Mine's being… redecorated…"

She sighed as the hot water hit her body. Despite the sting from her wounds Ino always enjoyed a shower after getting hurt. Sadly, she couldn't enjoy it alone. Shikamaru had entered the bathroom to talk.

"Hey."

Ino smiled. "I thought it would be Temari that had the heart to heart with me. Not with you standing outside while I'm showering."

"What a bother. You know I can't see you Ino."

"…"

Shikamaru seated himself on the toilet with the lid down. This house in Konoha was used for when Temari or he were in town from the Sand, which seemed to be quite often since their being married was partly due to strengthen the two villages ties. The other reason was obviously because they loved each other.

"You know you are going to have to tell me what happened, so don't bother to ignore me."

"No. I'll just not talk about it at all. Did you see that cute little dress by my families flower shop? It's just adorable! I think I'm going to buy it, but then I'll have to buy accessories and new shoes."

"Ino! You either have to tell me or him, so which way do you want it?"

Ino sighed, "He's still seeing her behind my back. Even though everyone thinks it's the other way around I was there first! I was with him first, even though it's forbidden… He can go with her around the village and be proud about it- She doesn't even really know him!!! She's never been there for him like I've been! It's-"

"Why do you keep on doing this to yourself, Ino?" Temari spoke as she sat on Shikamaru's lap. "You deserve someone who won't ever do that. If I were you I'd make that loser show me around rather than worry about what those stuck up old men think."

"They could banish him." Shikamaru defended. "They could also kill her for 'turning one of their own.' Konoha might be safer than most hidden villages, but there are still some old rules that people will never let go of."

Ino sat down in a corner of the bathtub and let the spray hit her like rain. In a quiet voice the blonde rarely used she said. "Why do all the unfair things happen to me? They made an extra effort to give the two of you everything you wanted. Why not me?"

**Vote:**_ You may vote on who you want to see Ino with and I will place it in chapters, however I will decide who ends up with her in the end. Please do vote though, because your votes affect the story and how it goes!!! (I'm undecided on who will get her.) Also… Can you guess who she's with? Review!_


End file.
